


Graduation

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: KuroKen files [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Moving In Together, kenma graduates, so does akaashi but ima write a seperate fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Third year is finally over and nobody is happier about it than Kenma. On graduation day, of course Kuroo comes and they talk about their next steps of moving in together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: KuroKen files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited (for me anyway) Kenma graduates fic so he can go and join Kuroo, I mean in the series I'll probably be writing some fics from Kenma's third year but this fic won't leave me alone so I'm writing it now okay

Graduating felt like the biggest breath of fresh air first thing in the morning for Kenma. He had been counting down the days since he'd seen Kuroo graduate 364 days before, he'd been counting down the days until he'd get to finally live with Kuroo, somehow Bokuto and Akaashi too, when they were at university. It was like every single dream he'd had about the future was coming true, him and Kuroo together and he was going to do something that he wanted to do, third year was just the biggest step between the two of and he had completed that too. Not without difficulty of course, most days he found it hard to motivate himself to get to morning practice or not fall asleep in class but he had. He'd been to nationals again, learned how to become best friends with Yamamoto and Akaashi and was graduating with grades to be proud of. He was proud of himself, of course he was. He was happy to finally be moving on, though, he'd definitely miss Hinata and the games with Karasuno.

But, he was still nervous. Nervous about what came next. About making some big changes in his life. Everything seemed to be moving so fast.

One thing was certain, he was never going to have to feel alone again. He was going with be with his boyfriend, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and two of his friends. He'd never have to be alone again and for that, he was grateful.

No more having to only see Kuroo every other weekend and that was only when Kuroo didn't have some kind of exams coming up. Plus, Kenma had really come to love being in Akaashi's company and hated only being able to see him at training camps and nationals it would be good to see him outside of volleyball but, Kenma could still admit, he was scared about moving away, about being at university, about growing up.

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted from behind him. Kenma turned immediately and gave Kuroo a shy smile as Kuroo threw his arms around him. "I'm so proud of you kitten, look at you. A high school graduate."

"And without failing grades," Kenma muttered to himself, pulling away from Kuroo gently. "Thank you for coming."

"Kenma, I wasn't going to miss your graduation. You came to mine. Plus, you're moving tomorrow so I couldn't just leave you to do that yourself."

"I guess so. Are you sure that you want me to live with you?"

"Of course I do kitten, why? Are you having doubts?"

"No, no, I just I guess I'm more anxious about everything than I thought I was."

"That's completely normal Kenma, you're moving away from your home, of course you're going to be anxious," Kuroo said, taking Kenma's hands in his own. "But, everything is going to be okay. I'll be here with you every step of the way. We can wait a couple weeks if you want, nobody is going to judge you."

"No, I want to do it tomorrow, if we wait a few weeks it'll just give me more time to over think it. I love you Kuroo."

"I love you too Kenma. Come on, you should come and talk to the others. Lev 1000% cried during the ceremony like he did last year," Kuroo laughed, dragging Kenma towards where their friends were gathered.

The afternoon seemed to last forever, Kenma was called from group to group to say goodbye to people he hardly even knew. The only people he really paid attention to during high school were the people also on the volleyball team, the rest of the time, he spent sat on his own in his classes, secretly playing games on his phone or texting Hinata, though, Hinata got caught most of the time. He didn't really feel the need to talk to anyone else because he didn't really need anyone else, he had the perfect circle in the volleyball team and wasn't ready to branch out to the others yet. He knew he would have to in university but at least, when he went home everyday, there were three people Kenma truly wanted to be around waiting for him.

Kenma definitely didn't feel particularly sentimental towards his high school experience apart from being on the volleyball team and even then, only his second and third year really held any value to him. He didn't care too much about the classes he'd taken, the people he'd been around or the teachers who had taught him, he wasn't going to miss high school. He would miss his teammates and that was all and he knew that he would probably see them every so often. Through third year, he felt like he'd formed a good connection with everyone on the team and he would miss that but not high school as a whole.

The graduation festivities seemed to carry on for another hour before Kenma finally found his parents and convinced them that it was time to go home now. The car journey home was filled with a tense silence, Kenma knew his parents wished he was sticking around for longer but Kenma didn't want to. Over the last few weeks they seemed to become overbearing and Kenma felt crowded. It's not that he didn't love them, that he wouldn't miss them because he would but he was ready to take a step forward whether they were ready for him to or not. He just kept his hand in Kuroo's and grounded himself with the feeling of Kuroo squeezing his hand tightly.

The evening didn't seem to pass in a more comfortable manner. Kenma's parents asked him more than once whether he was sure moving away was the right move for him, glared at Kuroo a few times over the hours of dinner and last preparations for the day after and no matter how often Kenma reassured them that he would be fine, they didn't seem to be able to take that as an answer so everyone went to sleep on bad terms which Kenma hated. He hated that his last night at home had been covered with arguments and uncertainty but he was more sure than ever that he wanted to move out the next day.

**//**

"Have you got everything?" Kenma nodded to his mum for the last time before letting her pull him into a hug. "And you know that we'll be here if you ever need to come home or if you need anything, right?"

"Of course mum," Kenma replied, "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too baby, but, we're proud of you!"

"Thanks mum." Kenma smiled and turned around to look at Kuroo who was standing by the driver's side door, letting them have their last moments. "I'll be home in a few weeks for the weekend."

"Of course, we'll see you soon!" His dad called to him and Kenma let his parents hug him one last time before he climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door on his childhood home and his parents.

Kuroo got into the car but didn't start it for a few minutes, looking over to make sure that Kenma was definitely ready, reaching over to squeeze his hand whilst Kenma picked out some music. Kenma nodded and Kuroo started up his car, getting them on the road and towards their new apartment, their new life, Kenma's chance to grow up and move on and he was excited.

"Just left. See you in a couple hours." He shot off the text to Akaashi before resting his head on the window and watched the world go past him. The streets soon became unfamiliar to him, everything was about to change and he was okay with that.

It took them three hours to reach their new apartment. Traffic had been pretty heavy trying to get into the main part of the city and Kenma was exhausted. He'd spent the entire time trying to have a nap with no success, he was too hyped up and anxious to sleep. He just wanted to unload all of his stuff and sleep in his new bed with Kuroo beside him, Kuroo would be beside him for the rest of his life and he was excited but also anxious. They pulled up to see that Bokuto and Akaashi hadn't arrived yet and Kenma was kind of glad, he loved Bokuto of course he did but sometimes, he could be really loud and Kenma needed a little bit longer in the quiet reaches of his own head.

"Here we are," Kuroo said, reaching over to grab Kenma's hand. "Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Okay, then let's get your stuff upstairs."

It took the two of them two trips to get all of Kenma's stuff into their small apartment, Kenma made sure that he packed as light as possible because it wasn't the biggest two bedroom apartment in the world and there would be the four of them living there so he only packed what he really needed and wanted and left the rest behind. Kuroo had already spread most of his stuff around their bedroom so it was hard for them to find a place for everything but they got there in the end. Kenma had just finished putting all of his clothes into the draws when the front door opened and the sound of Bokuto filled the place.

"We're here!" Bokuto shouted out into the apartment when the two of them didn't immediately go and meet them in the hall.

"I think they probably know that Kou," came Akaashi's voice from where he was stood behind his boyfriend, holding a box with his bag propped on his shoulder. "Are you two already done?"

"Hmm," Kenma hummed, coming to stand next to Kuroo in the doorway of their bedroom. "We've been here for a couple hours already, we set off early."

"I know, when I got your text, we were only just getting up. Kou was a nightmare to wake up this morning because he decided that going to bed at 4am was a good idea after he binged an anime."

"Akaashi, don't be mean," Bokuto pouted from where he stood against the kitchen counter. He had definitely gotten a little taller and filled out a little around his shoulders since Kenma had last seen him but he wasn't surprised, he wasn't actually attending university with the rest of them but his volleyball team were based a ten minute walk away. Kenma had obviously been keeping up with them and wasn't surprised to know that Sakusa and one of the Miya twins would soon be joining Bokuto on his team not that Kenma knew them very well, he'd only talked to them once or twice when they crossed paths at nationals. "I couldn't leave the anime until today, I had to make sure that Mafuyu and Uenoyama got together by the end."

"I woke up to you crying at half three in the morning at a song Bokuto," Akaashi said, rolling his eyes fondly at his boyfriend.

"It was emotional!"

"Okay, okay, let's not go there again, let's just get the rest of the stuff from the car."

The two of them disappeared again a few minutes later, leaving Kuroo and Kenma in their last couple of minutes of silence together, just the two of them before they really would be embarking on the next steps of their lives. Kenma let his head rest against Kuroo's shoulder gently, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Kuroo just laughed gently and wrapped an arm around Kenma's shoulders, kissing the top of his head softly. "I really love you kitten."

"I really love you too Kuroo," Kenma replied, lifting his head from Kuroo's shoulder to look at him. "I guess this really is it."

"I guess so. No regrets, right?"

"Of course, I don't feel as anxious anymore, Bokuto really has that effect doesn't he?"

"He definitely does," Kuroo laughed, "come on, we'll order dinner whilst the two of them unpack. Our first meal as a family."

And a family, they definitely were.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Idk if this is the best but I actually really like this one. I love headcanons of Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi all living together, they give me so much serotonin so I needed to make it part of the series. You'll see all of them in fics moving forward and I'm excited!! I think I'm going to change the name of the series now but I'll see!!!
> 
> As always, I really appreciate all of you who read my fics! So thank you so much for taking the time to read this one and if you want, maybe leave a comment? I love responding to all of y'all's comments so!!!
> 
> Anyway, I'll see y'all soon!!


End file.
